Save Me
by mkalii
Summary: Celebrity Aria Grey is crushed after she catches her boyfriend cheating on her. She agrees to compete on DWTS to get her mind off her ex. Her partner, Val Chmerkovskiy, sees she's struggling with something and tries to be there for her as a friend. But he develops more. But Alas, she is still a teenager at 19 and he's 26. what is a man to do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I'm trying out a new idea for this story. It essentially follows the same storyline of the last story but with a different celebrity, professional, and a few slightly different twists and turns. I hope you guys like it! Review! Please and thank you Vote for Zendaya and Val on DWTS and Derek and Kellie

Chapter 1

From the outside looking in, my life would seem pretty perfect. I had been in several movies, been a host on several shows and a few award shows, and began writing a novel. But my world came crashing down when I caught my boyfriend, Olympic swimmer Ryan Lowe, cheating on me when I walked in on him. I was devastated. For weeks on end I holed up in my little apartment only getting up for the bare necessities. Thankfully, I had taken a month and a half vacation from all work related items and or activities.

When I got the call asking if I wanted to be on Dancing with the Stars, I was surprised. But I quickly agreed because a) I idolized the show b) I needed something to occupy myself and get me out of the rut I was in. when I told everyone, they all thought it came at the right time. When I told my best friend, she told me not to get involved with anybody, especially my partner. I swatted her arm in response, saying that I would never, especially since a lot of the professionals are in relationships. Some have kids.

I woke up much earlier than I was hoping. I was too anxious to figure out who my partner would be to sleep. I had to be at the studio by 9:45. I still had a little less than four hours on my hands. I showered and blew out my hair meticulously. Unfortunately, it only took a little more than a half an hour. Even after I agonized over my hair, makeup, and outfit choice, I still had a whole hour to kill. I decided that I was going to take a power nap so I would have a little extra energy.

Before I knew it, my alarm on my iPhone was blaring. I hopped up from the oh-so-comfortable couch and made my way to the parking lot. I drove to the ABC studios in less than ten minutes. I was the epitome of a nervous wreck. I walked hastily into the lobby and stopped in front of the receptionist's desk. "Name please?" the blonde woman behind the desk asked. "Aria Grey," I barely managed to say as the nerves hit me full force. "Your partner is waiting for you third door down the hall to your right," the receptionist said flippantly. I smiled at her warmly and thanked her. You just have to kill those kinds of people with kindness.

I tried to compose myself during my short walk down the long hallway with some success. I took a deep breath and stepped in the room. I walked into a spacious dance studio with doors to the left and another. For a few moments, my eyes could not focus on anything in particular. That's when I saw him. Our eyes locked, and I was met with brooding green eyes. My eyes slowly swept the figure, taking the figure in piece by piece. Suddenly, I had an epiphany. _Holy shit, its Valentin Chmerkovskiy. Omg…..omg…omg…breathe, Aria, breathe. Don't make an ass out of yourself. C'mon it's just a guy…..NO it's not, its VALENTIN CHMERKOVSKIY the Russian sex god…..dammit, Aria breathe, _I thought to myself, warring in my head. Val chuckled.

I looked up and his eyes were smiling slightly and his lips were pursed in amusement. "H-h-h-hi, I'm Aria, Aria Grey," I stammered out of nervousness, my cheeks burning. I was sure he had to of seen it, even through the makeup. "A pretty name for a beautiful girl," Val said. I was stunned for two completely separate reasons. 1) He called me beautiful*cue swoon* 2) His voice. His voice was just plain sexy. He definitely had the New York accent with a Russian accent flawlessly intertwined. "I'm Valentin Chmerkovskiy, but you can call me Val," he said. His voice sent shivers down my spine. As I was about to put my hand out for a hand shake, Val opened his arms for an embrace. I wasn't about to complain. I closed the distance between us and embraced him. I was expecting just a little back pat kind of a hug. Val did a full on bear hug, holding me tightly against his chest. A shock ran through my entire body. I looked quickly up at him to see if he felt it too. He was unreadable. I could feel his abs through the thin, cotton v-neck he was wearing. He looked good in blue. Really good. He even smelled good. I was _intoxicating_. There was no name for the scent. If his scent could be bottled and Calvin Klein's name was slapped on it, that cologne would sell like hotcakes.

"So how old are you?" Val asked in his silky accent, his eyes focused on my face, trying to gauge how old I was. "Nineteen," I said reluctantly, feeling like I was like a child compared to everybody else. Something in Val's eyes changed, but I couldn't read him. "How old are you?" I asked, unable to recall his age from memory. "It's not important," he deadpanned. I didn't push the age thing any further. It seemed like a touchy subject.

"So, I have the envelope here that will tell us what dance we will have to dance for the premiere. Would you do the honors?" he asked, his mood lightening, as he handed me the gold envelope. "Drum roll please," I announced dramatically, looking towards Val. He began drumming on his thighs. "We are doing the paso doble," I announced, turning the shimmery card with the dance printed on it towards him. "Not too bad. It's good you're an actress. This dance has a hell of a lot of angst in it," he said. "Ohhh, I won't need to act, Valentin," I cooed, lightly tapping his chin. He seemed taken aback for a moment.

He recovered quickly. "So we have three weeks until the premiere. We only need the last week to learn the paso. These first two weeks, I'm going to go over the basics of ballroom dancing and go over the basic steps for most of the dances.

I'm assuming I'm not going to have to teach you how to walk/dance in heels. I'm sure you're used to much higher heels," he says, looking pointedly down at my feet. "I think I've got that skill down," I say, laughing. "Checking that off the list, we need to work on posture. Posture is everything. Not having the correct posture will throw off the entire dance, no matter how amazing the choreography and the rest of the technique might be. And Len is a real stickler on posture. I'd hate to lose points from our score just because we had an amazing dance, but poor posture," Val rambled, his Russian accent slightly heavier due to the speed at which he talked.

For about half an hour Val stood me in front of one of the massive mirrors in the studio. He stood behind me. Using his muscled arms, Val manipulated my wingspan to demonstrate the proper posture. Even with Val supporting most of my arms, they were still getting tired. "No slouching," Val said while gripping my shoulders and forcing them into the proper position. The pulse of electricity never lessened in the slightest every time our skin came in contact with each other. I tried to show no outward signs of feeling the electricity. Once again, his face was unreadable. It was extremely frustrating. I was having difficulty getting the steps down and maintaining the proper posture. I tried to hide my frustration.

"What are you thinking?" Val asked, unintentionally inches away from my face. His heady scent enveloped me. "I-uh-I was trying to figure out how you're not screaming at me right now. You seem so calm," I said, shaking my head. "What are you thinking?" I questioned him, turning the question right back on him. "How impressed I am by you that you haven't given up or complained once," he said, smiling at me.

"How about, for all your hard work, I take you to lunch?" he asked, craning his neck slightly to the right. "Sounds good to me," I say. Val reaches his arm out to help me off the floor. _What a gentleman,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I'm having soo much fun writing this story so far. Reviews appreciated! Don't worry for those of you who follow Found You, I promise to update after this chapter! Xoxox

Chapter 2

Val led the way to his car. I tripped over a parking barrier, and was wheeling towards Val. Val reflexively caught my wait and steadied me. "Watch those barriers, Krasavitsa, they're vicious," he said, laughing. "What'd you just call me?" I asked, confused. "Oh, it's the uh closest Russian equivalent to your name. I'm just so used to speaking in Russian," he smiled apologetically. "Oh, I like the name. You can use if you want," I offer, approaching the passenger's door.

"So where are we going to lunch?" I asked curiously. "There's this bistro that Maks and I love. It's only ten minutes from here. I think you'll like it," Val says conversationally. "I'll take your word for it," I replied. We were able to arrive at the bistro towards the end of the L.A. lunch rush, so the bistro took on a serene quality.

"It's really nice in here," I commented, staring abstractedly out the window about twenty feet behind him, trying not to stare at his face. It's just that he was sooo attractive I couldn't help myself. _Oh shit, Aria. You have a little crush on Val. Can I do that in a day? I don't know, but I have all the symptoms of a crush But Aria, you're not even twenty yet. He's twenty-six._ I found that one out after a quick Google search. Google is a beautiful thing._ Totally out of his league. He probably sees you as a child, Aria. What am I going to do with myself? Aria just let the chips fall where they may. Wait, I'm playing Russian roulette with my relationship with Val? How ironic. Oh shit, he's staring back._ Val's stare snapped me out of my mental war with myself.

"Sorry, I zonked out a little there. Just playing the dance steps in my head," I lied smoothly, giving him an apologetic smile.

We finished our lunch within the next half hour. I went digging into my Kate Spade bag trying to find my wallet, so I could pay for my lunch. "Nuh uh, I'm the guy, I'm paying," he said, swatting at my hand that was holding the money. Besides, if Mama Chmerkovskiy _ever _found I let you pay for lunch or anything short of your car payment and or rent, she'd have my neck. You're doing me a favor really," Val explained. I laughed.

During the car ride back, Val and I exchanged numbers so we could be on the same page for rehearsal. We called it a day, and I headed home to clean my apartment and do some things that I neglected to do.

My iPhone began to blare as it received a phone call from Val two weeks later. "It's early," I whined. "It's ten," he said, laughing. "My point exactly," I sighed. "Well in two hours can you come to the studio to try on your costume? The premiere is tomorrow, you know," Val said, trying to coax me to come. "Okay, I'll see you in two hours," I agreed, trying to hide my excitement.

I forced myself out of my warm, cozy bed and trudged to the bathroom to put myself together. I was so curious to see what kind of costume Val had made for me. I knew Val would be shirtless, _God is good,_ with a matador jacket and pants with a pinstripe down the leg. I was also wondering what color scheme he picked out. I involuntarily groaned. I then remembered that Val also dictated my hairstyle. But if I referenced his past costumes and hairstyles, he had a pretty good track record.

I drove a little recklessly to the studio, anxious to see my costume. I walked into the studio to be greeted my Val. He pulled me into a tight hug and his lips brushed my hair. It felt like he shocked me one again. I tried to ignore it. "Follow me, Krasavitsa, so I can show you the costume," he said motioning me with his finger. I stopped for a second at the sound of my new Russian name.

I followed Val down a long hallway into a large room where the seamstresses were at work. A middle aged woman with a similar accent to Val's handed me a long, white garment bag and gestured towards a dressing room. "Go on, Krasavitsa," Val encouraged me, gently pushing me towards the dressing room. The woman's eyebrows knit together at the sound of my nickname, and she gave Val a look. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod. I walked towards the dressing room, too anxious to wait any longer.

I pulled out the costume carefully from the garment bag. I pulled out a red and black lacy dress. It had long, sheer, lace sleeves and the dress had a slit that went up mid-thigh on the right leg. Val had good taste because I loved it. As I was trying on the dress, I couldn't help but overhear Val and the seamstress converse in what I presumed to be Russian. Val's voice took on a little bit of a somber quality as he talked to the seamstress. I could've sworn I heard my name intertwined with the flood of Russian vocabulary. It made me self-conscious.

I adjusted the dress and walked out of the dressing room towards Val. I stopped a just a foot away from him and I twirled for him. "I love it. You guys did a really good job," I commented appreciatingly. Vals eyes swept over me, and he smiled. "I love it too," he stated simply. I began talking to the seamstress about how she made my dress. It was so beautiful; it was hard to comprehend that this woman could have made it all by hand. I became engrossed with the conversation. Suddenly I felt a shock as Val tugged on my hand saying, "Let's go Krasavitsa, we have some last-minute rehearsing to do," he said impatiently but he was smiling so I took it as a good sign. The seamstress gave Val a pointed look, trying to communicate something. Val gave her a brief glance. He looked like he was almost pleading with her to understand something. I let it go. Maybe I was looking into things too far.

For the next couple of hours we rehearsed. I had the technique down. That wasn't the problem. It was the emotional side of the dance that I had not perfected yet. I was having problems relating to the dance. I would using my acting chops during the dance but if I had to think about acting and dancing, I would completely screw up the dance. Val saw that I was struggling with the emotional side of the dance. "Try to think back to a time where you were angry and upset at someone….maybe a boyfriend….but you just couldn't stop wanting to be with them," Val said trying to help me. My thoughts immediately flashed back to Ryan. I thought about the day I caught him cheating. Anger suddenly rippled through me. But as the anger subsided, hurt began to surface. I had found my emotional inspiration.

We began again. Suddenly, the emotions came easily. So easily, in fact, that it felt natural. "See, that's what I was talking about. That dance was perfect," Val praised, kissing my hair. I got so accustomed to Val kissing my hair, cheeks, and forehead that I no longer jumped slightly when he did so. I still continued to feel a little spark when his lips made contact, but I ignored it. Once, one of my friends came to take me for lunch during a rehearsal and saw Val kiss my forehead. "He's way too old for you!" I recollected her scolding me like I was five years old. I had to explain to her it was a Russian thing and that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

When I looked up, Val's face was covered with a sheen of sweat and his chest was heaving more quickly. "You're tired? I think you're getting old," I say, smiling while poking his chest with my acrylic tipped nails. "I'm not old," Val replied with a tone of adamancy. I didn't push it any further. His age actually was a touchy subject. But he wasn't even old. At All.

"I think we're good for today. Go home and get all the sleep you can get. We've got a big and long day tomorrow. Eat breakfast because I can't guarantee you will eat anything else for a while," Val explained. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, giving him a hug. "Bye Krasavitsa," Val said, returning the hug.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, so I lied. I'm writing this chapter before I update Found You. I'm having way to much fun writing this. Hope you guys are liking this so far. This chapter is going to be in Val's perspective so you guys can see what's going on his head. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 3

"What am I going to do?" I wondered out loud. Of course, the show had to pair me up with the attractive teenager. Well she was technically an adult, but yet still a teenager at eighteen. Every time I touch her I feel a spark, but I can never tell if she feels it too. Yeah, she's legal. She's definitely not jailbait. But still, I can't help but feel like I would be taking advantage of her. I'm _eight _years older than her. I'm old compared to her. But I can't shake this feeling. And it's not going to get any easier as we have to dance even more emotional dances. It would be a lot easier if I could just know how she feels. But if I tell her how I feel and she doesn't reciprocate, then what do I do? Then rehearsals for the rest of the season would be so awkward.

_ But what if she does feel the same way?_ The voice in the back of my head said. If she did, I would feel so relieved. But even if she did, it would complicate their personal lives. He could easily see her parents not accepting him or the relationship because they thought he was taking advantage of their little girl. And he would hate to be responsible for ruining her reputation because she decided to go out with him.

I let out a loud sigh, covering his face with his hands. "Chto ne tak? (what's wrong)" a familiar voice called from across the room. I uncovered my face to see Maks peering down on my. "It's complicated, really complicated," I sighed out of frustration. Suddenly, Aria walked into the studio. "Hey, I forgot my bag. Did you see it?" she asked, oblivious to what was going on moments before she arrived. "It's right here, I was just about to call you," I said handing it to her. "Thanks," she thanked me, smiling. "Oh, hi Maks," she greeted him, apparently jut realizing his presence. He smiled at her. "Bye Val, I'll see you tomorrow," Aria said, opening her arms for a hug. "Bye Krasavitsa, get some sleep," I said returning her hug, savoring it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maks's expression change at the sound of her nickname. I kissed her hair and let her go.

The second she left, Maks started. "No, bro, no. Please tell me that I totally misinterpreted what I just saw," he groaned. I said nothing and tried to avoid direct eye contact with him. "Does she know what you call her?" he asked, aggravated. "No, I told her it's the Russian equivalent of her name," I replied sheepishly. "So you literally call her beautiful every day and she has no clue?!" He almost shouted. "Yes, but I didn't mean to! I just blurted it out. I had to give her some kind of an explanation. The name just stuck," I explained, half yelling. "Bro, you're in over your head. She's barely legal. God knows you're a helpless romantic. But really, of all the girls you could have chosen from, you had to have your heart set on her?" "Do you think I chose this?!" I was shouting now. "No, bro I didn't! I didn't just wake up saying 'I'm gonna have feelings for Aria today!" I answered my own question, yelling even louder. "Bro, listen, I'm not telling you what to do. I just don't want you to make the wrong decision and screw everything, and I mean everything up. Especially when this poor girl's heart is involved. As I see it, you have two options: you can go all in or you can fold," Maks said seriously. "You did not just use a poker metaphor," I said rolling my eyes. "Just take my advice into consideration and make your decision. If not for your sake, for hers," Maks said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Ok, ok. I'll think about it," I agreed. "And thanks, bro," I added. "No problem, and you know if you went to go see Mom and she saw that you were a little off, my ass would be hers, because, you know, I'm supposed to watch after you or some shit," he let out a short laugh and shook his head. "And I will forever use that to my advantage," I admitted with a smug smile. "Mukah," he muttered as he left the room.

I decided that I wouldn't rush into anything or force it. If it happened, I would let it, only if I knew for a fact she wanted it to. I had to leave it at that. If I thought any farther into it I would just drive myself crazy. I begrudgingly made myself get up so I could go home. I needed to feed Sir Sleep and take him for a walk. God forbid I ask Maks to do something, I'm asking too much because he already "takes care of me" every day. But hey, it's not too bad being the younger brother because I can always throw Maks under the bus and get out unscathed.

I opened the door to find Maks feeding Sir Sleep. "Spasibo," I thanked him. "Vy mozhete poblagodarit' menya, govorya mame , naskol'ko khorosho ya byl k vam," (you can thank me by telling mom how good I've been to you), he said, petting Sir Sleep. I went straight to bed, needing all the sleep I could get. I was restless for hours. I finally got a little more than an hour's sleep when I was woken up by something. You would think the walls of our house were made of cardboard by all he sounds you can hear through them. I sat up and listened. I made out a feminine giggle. I groaned a my mind made a picture of what was going on. "Vy mogli by byt' yeshche gromche , moy nevinnyy ushi!(Could you be any louder, my innocent ears!) I yelled. I think I startled the girl. "Bog i ya, my oba znayem, chto net nichego nevinnogo o vas! spat' ty polzesh' (Both God and I know there's nothing innocent about you! Go to sleep you creep,") Maks yelled back. "Prekrasno, no yesli vy razbudite menya yeshche raz , ya skazhu mame o vashey malen'koy neostorozhnosti!," I hollered, getting tired of the yelling match. Maks grumbled as he accepted defeat. That poor girl in there must have been so confused. Half an hour later I drifted off to sleep for another good seven hours.

I got up and got ready quickly, not wanting to be late. "A little anxious to see your girlfriend?" Maks commented. "No, I'm anxious to perform a kickass dance if you must know," I retorted, not really in the mood for his banter. "Oh, okay. That's definitely the reason," he muttered sarcastically. I didn't bother to reply, I just got into my BMV and sped away to see my little Krasavitsa.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, Guys. This chapter will be back in Aria's perspective. But if you guys want me to write more in Val's perspective, I'll happily oblige; just let me know in a review or pm me. Please review and thanks to those who have supported me.

Chapter 4

"Krasaviiitttssssaaaa…..," Val purred in my ear. His mouth watering scent emanating from him was making me dizzy, yet I leaned in closer and inhaled mere inches from his face. His chiseled features moved as he smiled slightly. His eyes began to smolder and he unleashed their full effect on me. The air was getting caught in my throat and I couldn't breathe. Val closed the little distance between us and touched his lips to mine…..

_WHACK!_ My head hit my headboard as I jolted upright from the dream. "Owww!" I yelped as I flopped back down on the bed. I tried to discern what the dream was and what was real as I walked into the kitchen to get an ice pack for my head. After a few minutes of fuzzy thoughts, I finally was able to tell what the dream was and what was real. _I wish I could make the dream real,_ I thought. I shook my head trying to erase the mental image that formed in my mind. _You cannot afford to think like that, Aria. You're only going to hurt yourself in the end. Oh shut up,_ I mentally yelled at my brain_. You have feelings for him, just let what happens, happen._,my heart thought mentally. _You be quiet too!, I yelled._ I laughed aloud when I realized I was yelling at organs.

I looked over at the clock and realized that I had to get up so I could do a couple of things before I headed over to the studio for the premiere. I hopped in the shower, more to calm my nerves and less out of necessity. I blew out my hair after my shower so the hairstylist could easily style my hair regardless of what style she chose. I spent the next half hour unable to find a suitable outfit to wear. It really shouldn't have mattered what I wore considering I would be changing into my dress for the paso doble anyways. I knew I was lying to myself when I was trying to convince myself that it wasn't because of Val. It definitely was. I finally decided on a black sequined bandage dress and black wedges that had satin bows that tied on the back of my ankles. I added a black onyx necklace and was satisfied with the outfit.

I didn't bother with any make up since the makeup artist would just take it off anyways. I straightened up my apartment a little, organized my ever growing shoe closet, and made a few calls. By the time I finished, it was time to go.

I hopped in my Benz, when something appeared in my peripheral. I turned towards the passenger's seat to find a folded piece of paper and a single rose laying there. I picked up the folded piece of paper and it was addressed to Krasavitsa with Aria in parentheses. Opened up the piece of paper and began to read. As I looked at the note the first half of the note I realized it was written in the Cyrillic alphabet. Under the unfamiliar letters Val had written "Oops, wrong language," and drew a smiley face. I laughed aloud. I found it endearing that he wrote in the wrong language and then caught himself. I smiled as I drove out of the parking lot.

I decided to make a quick stop at Panera before going to the studio. I did this as a way to thank Val for all he had done for me so far. I got each of us a broccoli and cheese soup, a berry smoothie, and a frosted cookie. I drove a lot more carefully than I usually do so I wouldn't spill anything on the sharper turns. I pulled in the parking lot and stepped out with the food. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I froze for a fraction of a second in shock, almost dropping our food. "Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to scare you," Val apologized, his chin on my shoulder. "It's okay. So now I'm babe?" I asked, secretly pleased. Thankfully, he couldn't see my expression. "Not necessarily, Krasavitsa is still my favorite," Val replied. "Aria, Krasavitsa, Babe, all of them work. I'll answer to any of the three," I say. "Oh, I brought you a pre competition meal," I announce, putting the bag in front of his face. "Just what I needed," he said, kissing my cheek. I realized a moment later I wasn't breathing, so I let out a huge breathe. I began walking towards the studio entrance where, once again, I tripped over the damn parking barrier. "Zabaat!" I muttered loudly. Val stood there, his mouth hanging open, staring. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," I say purposefully loud. Val pulls out his iPhone and snaps a picture. "Vyzadnitsu," I say. Val stared at me with wide eyes. I snickered in response. "You just dropped an f bomb and called me an ass in Russian in a matter of minutes…I'm so proud of you," Val said smiling, engulfing me in a hug. "Can you do me a favor and do that to Maks the next time you see him? His face will be priceless," Val snickered. "Oh, I will. Maybe I'll learn a few more words," I said, eyeing him and giving him a devilish grin. Val just shook his head in response and hugged me tighter.

"I'm so nervous," I admitted, as we walked into the studio. Suddenly, Val stopped just inside the studio and grabbed my shoulder to stop me. He placed his hands on my shoulder and bore into my eyes with his own. "You will be amazing. You've practiced so hard and I'm so proud of you," he says seriously. I just nod in response.

After we eat, we part ways to change into our costumes and then meet back up for hair and makeup. I walked into hair and makeup to find Val in his costume. As I had predicted, he was shirtless with a black matador jacket and black pants with a red pinstripe down each leg. The costume definitely suited him. I smiled at Val as we made eye contact. I sat in the chair next to him, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. "So how do you want her hair, Val?" the hairstylist asked, as she manipulated my hair with her hands. Val tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "Something dramatic, but elegant," Val answered. "Will do," she replied, beginning to work her magic on my hair. I soon became extremely impatient with all the tugging that was being done to my hair. It must have been apparent on my face because Val gave me an apologetic smile through the mirror.

Bored with the situation, I surfed the internet on my iPhone. I sent out a few tweets and scrolled through the feed. "Smile," I said to Val, as I gestured to the camera that I pointed at us. Val nonchalantly placed his left arm around my shoulder, but I tried to ignore it and take the picture. I looked at the screen and liked the picture overall. "Ewhh, I look awful with my hair half done," I commented. "No, you look beautiful," he said, the truth evident in his eyes. I tagged Val in the picture and posted it on Instagram. I went to go check my email when something caught my eye. The headline read: Aria Grey and Valentin Chmerkovskiy: Forbidden Romance. "Hey Val?" I called his name, while tapping him on his shoulder. "Hmm?" He asked back. "Did you know that according to Yahoo!, we have a forbidden romance?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light. "Oh do we now?" he asked rhetorically, laughing. "Hey, we better get to work on that love child that they are going to tell us were going to be expecting in a month or two," he added, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows at the last comment. "Too far? He asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "No, it's just like you to do that," I explained.

Before I knew it, Val and I were standing backstage, waiting to be called by the bossy stage manager. I tapped my high heeled shoes on the wooden floors repeatedly in an attempt to calm my nerves. As if on cue, Val began to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. "Aria, Val, you need to get in your positions on the floor!" the stage manager yelled from across the stage. "Let's go, Krasavitsa," Val said, towing me to the ballroom floor.

"You can do this," Val whispered, staring into my eyes and holding my gaze. I nodded in assent, trying to maintain whatever semblance of calm I possessed at the moment. "Doing the paso doble, Aria Grey and her partner Valentin Chmerkovskiy," the announcer boomed throughout the venue. The music began and we were dancing. I had to divide my attention between my technique, my emotional display, and my chemistry with Val. I had to maintain all three things simultaneously. I got really into character. So much so, I almost lost touch with everything else that was going on around me. We were coming up to the part in the routine where Val tries to win me back. As Val approached me, I slapped him in a spur-of-the-moment thing across his face. Obviously, I got a little too much into character. Val seamlessly blended my little episode into the routine. We went for the final move when, instead of twirling me, Val dipped me and kissed me.

A moment later I stood up and stared into Val's eyes. I was hypnotized by them. I snapped back to reality when I realized that we had to walk over to the judges table. I took Val's hand and towed him along with me.

Bruno, Carrie Ann, and Len were all happy with our dance. But they did say I needed to work on my posture and timing some more. Val and I walked arm in arm up the staircase an went up to the sky box to get our scores. "So Val, how do you think Aria has done so far?" Brooke Burke Charve asked. I never liked her. Like really you're going to ask a question that you already know the answer to? "She's been amazing. She's such a hard worker. I couldn't have asked for a better partner," Val answered, smiling at me. After the mini interview we received two eights and one seven. Thanks a lot Len. But I was definitely happy with the scores.

I was leaving my trailer when Val found me. "Just wanted to say again how good you did and how proud I am of you," he said embracing me and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "That's because I have a good teacher," I replied, smiling up at him. "What would you say to coming to my house?" He asked tentatively, avoiding direct eye contact. "I would say that I would love to. I follow you to your house in my car," I answered albeit a little too quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think. The next chapter may be in Val's perspective.

Chapter 5

I pulled up to a quaint, colonial styled home with blue siding and weathered, white trim. It's not the home I pictured Val living in, but I liked it nonetheless. Val led me into the house and into the living room. "I love your house, it's cute," I say, gesturing towards the house. "Thanks," Val replied simply.

"Let me give you a tour of the Chmerkovskiy estate," Val said, gesturing towards kitchen. I walked into the spacious kitchen, admiring the aesthetics. I ran my hand over smooth marble breakfast bar, as I walked towards the other end of the kitchen. "You and Maks cook a lot?" I asked, sittng on a leather upholstered stool. "Maks cannot cook to save his life. I can cook a little Russian cuisine here and there. But nothing compares to Mom's," Val admitted. Val then showed me the bath on the first floor.

We ascended the winding staircase and stopped at the landing. I followed Val down the hallway. Without stopping, Val gestured to the door of Maks's bedroom and continued down the hall. "And this is my bedroom," Val announced, walking into the room. The walls were colored with a light blue-gray. On the back wall, a massive mahogany bed stood there majestically. "I love the way you set this up," I commented. "I give Maks partial credit," Val said. The bed was turned down with a black and white striped duvet. I followed Val as he walked to a door on the opposite wall. Inside the door there was a walk in closet. "Your closet is bigger than mine!?" I exclaimed, amazed. "I guess so," he chuckled. The door next to it contained an en suite bath. "So you got the master bedroom?" I asked. "Yeah, but only because I pay the bigger half of the rent every month," he laughed, shaking his head. "I'd show you the basement, but it's under renovation. It should be done next week, so I could show you then," he offered. "I think I'll have to take you up on that," I assented.

After the tour, Val led me back downstairs into the living room. I took the liberty of plopping down on the comfy leather couch and grabbed the remote. I looked up at Val to find him distracted in a train of thought. I became nervous, imagining what he was thinking about. I began singing Thousand Years by Christina Perry, unaware that I was doing so aloud as I was trying to distract myself from staring at Val. "I think we'll use that song for our next dance. Since we have contemporary, how about we choreograph now? I have some good ideas and I don't want to lose them," he said as if he was asking too much of me. I rolled my eyes, but I held out my hand in response.

Val put the song on his iPhone and gently tossed it on the couch. Val took my hand and we began to dance. After I few moments I began to struggle trying to think of what I should do. "Don't think, just feel," Val said, trying to help. That's just what I did. I completely let go of all thought and let myself _feel_. I let my body move to the music. I looked up to see Val's faced contorted with pure passion. I couldn't breathe. "Krasavitsa…" Val whispered, unable to say anything else. Val's eyes bore into mine as he placed his hands on either side of my face. His breath on my face sent chills down my spine. I was unable to utter single syllable. I couldn't even form a single thought. Suddenly, Val grabbed my face and crashed his lips to mine. For a split second I froze. But after I was able to process what had just happened, I responded. My response was almost violent. My hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair, as I pulled myself as close as possible. My blood boiled as I kissed him frantically. I was nowhere near experienced as Val was and that crossed my mind. But at that moment, I couldn't have cared less. I felt Val's hands slide down to my waist as he pulled me even closer. Not really realizing what I was doing, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Val began saying my name in between kisses. Suddenly, we were falling backwards, and landed on the leather couch. I broke away for a second to get air. After a wrapped my arms around his neck and continued where I left off. His stubble began to tickle my cheek and I tried to suppress the giggles with some success.

"**O, MOY BOG MOIKH GLAZAKH(**oh my god my eyes!" someone, presumably Maks, exclaimed, as he walked in the front door. "Der'mo (shit)," Val muttered. I was _**mortified**_. "Eto ne sovsem to, chto ya imel v vidu , idya va-bank, Val ( this is not exactly what I meant by 'going all in' , Val," Maks said obviously a little irked. Val just gave him a pleading look, desperately trying to convey a silent message to his brother. Maks nodded in response. "I'll be in my room," Maks announced, turning towards he stairs. He was subtly trying to give us privacy.

Once Val heard his brother's door close, he turned towards me. "What just happened?" I asked, looking Val dead in the eyes. "You want the honest answer?" Val asked, eyebrows raised. "Yes," I replied nervously. "What happened was the release of all the pent up and suppressed feelings for I have you," Val mumbled sheepishly, looking down at the leather that covered the couch. "Really? Because that's exactly what happened with me," I replied, putting my hand to the side of his face. A smile began to play on his lips. "You don't know how badly and I just wanted to grab you and kiss you on a couple of occasions. I had to sing the Ukrainian national anthem in my head to distract myself," he recalled, chuckling. I smiled at the thought. "I had a crush on you from the beginning. But I thought you probably thought of me as a child, like a little sister or something," I admitted, slightly embarrassed.

"Would I kiss my little sister like that?" Val asked rhetorically, arching an eyebrow. " I would hope not. That was one hell of kiss," I said. "Touchè" Val replied. "Your poor brother. He may never get that mental image of me ravaging his little brother on the couch he has to sit on every day," I pointed out. "You know what they say about payback…" Val trailed off. "Yeah, it's a bitch…big time," I finished. "He's done much worse to me, don't you dare feel bad for him. I walked in on him and a girl when I went to grab my charger Maks borrowed out of his room," he said, flinching at the memory," "You definitely had it worse," I agreed. "So Aria, what would you say if I were to ask you to be my girlfriend?" Val asked, trying to act all cool, calm, and collected, but his nerves were starting to seep through. "I would say that I would love to," I replied, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth teasingly. He wouldn't have any of it. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically.

"Oh as fair warning, once mama Chmerkovskiy gets wind of this, you will have to go meet her in New York or she'll have to come here to meet you. Since Maks has a big mouth, it shouldn't be that long. And if my mom asks me, I can't lie to her," he admitted. "That's cute that you can't lie to her," I said admiringly. "It's mostly out of fear," he admitted laughing. "It's still cute," I insisted.

"How about we watch a movie?" Val said, reaching for the remote. "As long as I can choose said movie," I said. "I think can allow that," Val said, handing me the remote. "In that case, we are going to watch Inception," I announced waiting for his response. "Because Leonardo Dicaprio is in it?" he asked as if that could be the only possible reason for the choice. "Yes, but also because it is a really interesting movie," I explained. "But who needs Dicaprio when I got the improved Russian version right here," I added for Val's benefit. "That's right," Val agreed, pulling me closer. "Well, isn't someone an egotistical maniac today?" I said poking chest. "All day every day," he remarked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Now I'm seeing Maks's perspective," I remarked, knowing it'd get a response out of him. "Wait a minute. As my girlfriend, you are obligated to side with me in disputes; mostly concerning my brother," he said. "Oh, just shut up and watch the movie, Mr. DiCaprio," I said, pushing on his chest. Val shook his head and he pulled me into his lap as hit the play button on the remote.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, I'm still having so much fun writing this. Please review!

I felt Aria stir in my arms. I had been watching her sleep for the last half hour. She looked so peaceful when she slept. My own personal angel. She tried to turn over, put my arms prevented her from doing so. She awoke and looked up. I smiled at her. I then craned my neck and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She seemed dissatisfied. "Morning, handsome," she said looking up at me. "Good morning, beautiful," I replied, stroking her cheek. "How did we get here?...We didn't…." she trailed off suggestively as she looked down, realizing we weren't downstairs. " No..You feel asleep before the end of the movie, so I carried you up here. I wasn't about to let you sleep on couch," I told her, appalled at the thought. "You're sweet," she said, hugging herself closer to me. "It's my job," I explained. "Hey, do you wanna go play a prank on my brother. His lazy ass is still asleep," I said deviously. "Why not?" she replied. "What are we going to do?" she asked curiously. "We're gonna handcuff him to his bed," I told her, grinning. "You have handcuffs?" Aria asked skeptically, arching an eyebrow. "No! They belong to Maks," I explained, red tinting my cheeks. "Oh, okay," She said.

I retrieved the handcuffs and we tiptoed down the hallway to Mak's room. We creeped into his room. "Don't worry he's a heavy sleeper," I explained. "_**Wake up you idiot!"**_ I yelled. Maks didn't even move in response to the sound. Aria lifted Maks's meaty arm so l could put the handcuff and attach the other one to the bedpost. We snickered as we crept down the stairs into the living room. "It's only a matter of time," I said pleased with myself. "How about we make breakfast to pass the time?" I asked. "Sure," Aria said as she walked to the fridge and opened it. She pulled out the carton of eggs, cheese, and orange juice. "I'll make the omelets, and you can make the toast and pour the OJ she said. "Yes ma'am," I said, giving her a mock salute. I busied myself with the toast as Aria began with the omelets. Within twenty minutes, the food was done and we went to sit at the table. Just as I went in for the first bite of my omelet, I heard "**KAKOGO KHRENA!?"** from upstairs. "Ah, I see my lovely brother has woken up. Let's go greet him, shall we?" I said laughing as I put out my hand for Aria to take.

We ascended the steps and walked into Maks's room. I busted out laughing as I saw my brother struggling with the handcuffs. "Bro, this is not funny. Get me out of these damn things. Now," my brother growled at me. "That's what you get for being a lazy ass," I say like a smart ass. "Get me out," Maks demanded. "Not a chance," I said crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out like a petulant child. "Aria, can you get me out?" Maks pleaded with her. "I don't have the key. Sorry," she said, trying to suppress her laughter. "That's it, I'm calling Mom," Maks announced.

Somehow, Maks had managed to procure his phone and dial Mom's number. He put it on speaker. "Hello?" Mom said through the speaker in her thick Russian accent. "Hi, Mom. You sweet and dear son Valentin has handcuffed me to the bed and he won't uncuff me," my brother said agitatedly. "Well, you probably did something to deserve it," Mom replied. Oh how I loved that woman. I stuck my tongue out. "Oh, Mom, by the way, your infallible son Valentin had a girl spend the night at the house," Maks said grinning, tasting victory. I gave him an incredulous look. "_Chto? YA podnyal , chto vam luchshe , Valentin ! YA nauchil vas uvazhat' zhenshchin. i da pomozhet vam Bog , yesli eta devushka zaberemeneyet . Chto sluchilos' s vami? _(What?! I raised you better that, Valentin! I taught you to respect women. So help you God if that girl gets pregnant. What's wrong with you?!)"Mom yelled through the phone. I saw Aria shrink against the wall as she heard the yelling. It must've sounded much scarier since it was a Russian woman yelling. "My nichego ne delali , mama, rasslabit'sya. ona prosto zasnula zdes', i u menya ne byloserdtsa, chtoby razbudit' yeye . I, tak kak moy dorogoy brat Maks skazhet vam, v lyubom sluchaye, ona moya podruga (We didn't do anything, Mom, relax. she just fell asleep here and I didn't have the have the heart to wake her. And, since my dear brother Maks will tell you anyways, she's my girlfriend)," I said into the phone. "Togda ya budu letat' v subbotu do sleduyushchego shou, chtoby vstretit'sya s ney. YA VGA postavit' svoyu pechat' odobreniya na yeye (Then I'll fly in the Saturday before the next show to meet her. I have to put my seal of approval on her)" my mom said. "Khorosho, ya budu videt' vas togda. YA lyublyu tebya (Okay, I'll see you then. Love you," I replied.

When she hung up, I let Maks have it. "That was a low blow, Bro," I said, eyeing him with disappointment. "Hey, you handcuffed me," he said defensively. "Yeah, but how many times have you had girls spend the night? And unlike Aria and I, you weren't just sleeping," I pointed out. "Just please uncuff me, Val," Maks sighed. I unwillingly removed the handcuffs. "Payback's a bitch…you remember that little brother," Maks said menacingly. "Now, now. Don't get your panties in a twist Maksim," Aria said giggling. "Oh my Val, you are going to be one whipped man. This girl's got a mouth on her," Maks said with a devilish grin. "Poshel na khuy ty mudak**,**" Aria said with a smirk. Maks's mouth hung open in disbelief. I snickered and pulled Aria close. "Eto odin iz sposobov , chtoby on zatknulsya, (that's one way to shut him up)" I mumbled into Aria's hair. It smelled like strawberries. "I didn't even teach her that, Maks," I told my brother, bragging just a little. "Good luck, Bro. Word to the wise: don't piss her off," he said eyeing her. "Prinyat' svoy sobstvennyy sovet, Maks (take your own advice, Maks) Aria said. "Damn. Bro, she's got you good," I said, smirking. "Kto vzbitymi seychas, Maks (who's whipped now Maks?" Aria asked, arching an eyebrow. I Lost it. I was laughing so hard my diaphragm began to ache. "Payback's gonna be a bitch….to the both of you," Maks threatened. "Val go take your girlfriend to rehearsal before I go call Mom again," Maks threatened again. I rolled my eyes as I went to go get ready for rehearsal.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys. I know, I know, I promised some I would update Found You before I even touched this story. But an idea ran through my head in the middle of Biology and I'm writing it so it doesn't escape me. But I promise that Found You is next on my writing to do list. Enjoy lovelies! And please review.

Chapter 7

I woke and reached for Val. After several moments of groping the sheets, I realized Val wasn't there. I turned over to find a note and a single rose in his place. "Krasavitsa, I had to run a few errands. Make yourself at home. I have left Maksim there to entertain you. Oh and he is in charge of feeding you. Put him in his place if you have to. Just don't hurt him too badly. See you soon, Val," the note read. I smiled. I had fallen asleep at his house again. I had been doing that a lot lately. Val was always too sweet to have the heart to wake me up.

I, partially reluctantly, got out of bed and padded barefoot downstairs. As I reached the bottom step, Sir Sleep, Val's dog, came barreling towards me. "Hey, buddy," I greeted him as I picked him up. I carried Sir Sleep into the kitchen and then let him go. "Morning, Maksim," I greeted Maks, his back facing me. "Morning, Dayachka," Maks replied as he turned around, spatula in hand. His apron read "kiss the chef". I laughed out loud. "Chto?" he asked, confused. "Your apron," I explained trying to suppress the giggles that were bubbling to my lips. "Hey, it works," he said, shrugging. "So according to Val, you are in charge of feeding me and keeping me entertained," I told Maks matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I heard. Chocolate chip pancakes sound good?" Maks replied. "Yep. But Val said you cannot cook to save yourself," I said. "My brother says a lot of things. I can cook the basics at the very least," Maks said shaking his head.

"So, how was your night, last night?" Maks asks, handing me a plate of pancakes and took a seat across from me. "Good, I was sleeping all night," I admitted. "Oh, really? Because I heard 'Vaaaaalllll…oh Vaaaaaalllllll….oh my god Vaalll…' all night long, which leads me to believe that you were not, in fact, asleep the entire time. You were occupied with another activity…." Maks trailed off suggestively. I felt my cheeks get red, only making me look guiltier. "No, what you heard was probably me talking in my sleep. I do that a lot," I tried to explain. "You must've had one hell of a dream," Maks surmised, sipping at his orange juice. I didn't respond. "Not that it's any of your business or even matters, but Val and I are celibate at the moment," I say, trying not to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I made you upset. I was only joking around. And sorry I'm so nosy. I'm just trying to look out for Valentin," Maks explained.

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from," I told him, making eye contact this time. "And wouldn't do anything to hurt your brother," I added. "I know you wouldn't, it's just an instinct I have," Maks said, putting his dish in the sink. "Can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly. "Shoot," Maks replied quickly. "Has Val ever-nevermind," I stopped in the middle of the question. "Aria, I'm starting to consider you as a sister. You can ask me anything. Don't worry about me judging you, because I won't. I give sound advice," he said seriously, all hints of humor gone. "Well has Val ever mentioned like our relationship in the future, long-term?" I said, awaiting he response. "Don't tell Val I told you this, but Val said he could the see the two of you married…please don't be weirded out by that. My brother is just a very passionate person. It's a Russian thing," Maks said. "Awhhh, I think that's cute. Sexy almost," I admitted, brushing my bangs out of my face. "For my sake, please do not use my brother's name and the word sexy in the same sentence, ever again," Maks groaned. "Izvinite (sorry)," I said, not realizing that I said it in Russian. "You're really picking up this Russian stuff," Maks commented in an appreciating manner. "It's weird. One day I looked up a few words and I then I just began picking it up," I explained. "You're really going to impress my mom when she comes in from New York," Maks said. "Good, because she sorta intimidates me," I admitted. "My mom? She wouldn't hurt a fly. She was only yelling on the phone at Val because she thought he slept with you that night. But only because she thought it was a random girl. She is big on respecting women," Maks explained. "That's good to hear. It wouldn't have been a problem if you didn't have to go crying to mommy," I said in a baby voice. Maks just shook his head. "Val sure knows how to pick 'em," Maks said, smiling. "Damn straight. C'mon Maksy, you know you think I'm hilarious and amazing," I said, gesturing with my hands.

"Since you took part in handcuffing me to my bed, the least you could do is help me prank Val," Maks stated. "As long as we're not harming him," I said. "Just bruising his pride. But nothing major," Maks said nonchalantly. "And if he gets angry, you can always work your magic and kiss him or something," Maks suggested. "Will do," I promised, stifling a giggle.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, following Maks from the kitchen. "We're going to dump honey outside his bedroom door and Saran wrap the doorway. I'm gonna tell him that I think Sir Sleep took a shit in his room. then when Val goes to his room, he's gonna step in the honey, walk into the Saran wrap and then fall back on to the honey," Maks said, explaining with his hands. "Poor, Val. But fair warning, I will help him get you back. Big time," I said. "Fine with me," he said.

We had just finished setting everything up when Val came home. I got all the giggles out of me before Val walked in. "You're home," I yelled out to Val as I jumped into his arms. "I missed you, Krasavitsa," Val said, kissing me lightly on his lips. I pulled him closer for a minute before letting him go and jumping back down on the floor. "Bro, I think Sir Sleep left you a little gift in your room," Maks said deceptively. "That dog….." Val trailed off, walking towards his room. I followed him a few feet behind so I could see everything play out. "Kakoy…(what the)," Val said as he stepped into the honey outside his door. His foot got stuck in the puddle of honey and he began falling forward. He hit the Saran wrap and fell backwards into the honey. "Zabaat!(fuck)," Val exclaims.

Maks and I busted out into uncontrollable laughter. "MAKS!...what the hell bro! And you brought her into this?," he said accusingly. "Payback's a bitch….," Maks said, smiling down on his brother. I was starting to feel bad. So, I walked over to Val and sat on his lap. "Babe, I'm sorry. Maks tricked me into it," I said, giving Maks a smug look. Val smiled at me. "Please don't be mad," I said, nose-to-nose with Val. "Never," he replied. I pecked his lips, but Val wasn't having any of it. He pulled me tight against his chest and kissed me enthusiastically. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Ewhh….get a room!," Maks said, covering his eyes. "Gladly," Val said. Val swung me up in his arms and stood up. He tore the Saran wrap from the door and walked inside. As we got past the threshold, Val kicked the door shut.

"Not to kill the mood or anything, but you will take off your shirt before you take another step. It's covered in honey," I said, sounding like his mom. Val obliged, shrugging out of his shirt and tossed it in the open hamper across the room. "Now, where were we?" he asked, stroking my cheek. I closed the distance between us and placed a few butterfly kisses on his neck and shoulder. I felt him shudder slightly. Val grabbed my waist and picked me up into his arms. "I love you," Val whispered, staring into his eyes. I couldn't breathe. "Ya tebya lyublyu," I replied, nuzzling his neck. Something changed in his eyes. Suddenly, his lips crashed into mine. I kissed him back with everything that I had. It was no longer just wanting to kiss him, it was now out of pure _need_ that I kissed him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe. I realized that Val was no longer standing upright. We had fallen onto the bed "Wait…*kiss….wait….*kiss….we…." he trailed off, unable to get out a coherent sentence. . He broke off the kiss and I pouted. "What was that for?" I asked going into full pout mode. "Because if I didn't stop, I probably would have taken you right there, right then," Val explained. "And what's wrong with that?" I asked, feigning outright shock. "I just don't want to go too far too fast," Val said. "Okay, I guess I see your point," I assented. I still had a pouty face.

In reaction, Val pulled me to him and cradled me to his chest. I inhaled in scent. It was so….well, Val. It smelled of some kind of expensive cologne that smelled vaguely familiar and mint. I inhaled the heady scent again, savoring the smell. "Tommorow's a big day, Krasavitsa," Val said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Yeah, we have to dance and then meet your mom," I said, realizing how big of a day that was. "Babe?" I said, looking up at him. "Yeah?" he answered. "I don't want to over stay my welcome, but could I just stay here tonight?" I asked cautiously. "Of course. You could and will never over stay your welcome," he said kissing the tip of my nose.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys. Sooo I updated Found You…you're welcome I missed Derek. Anyways, I am happy to be back writing this story and hope to be able to update more often again. Enjoy and review xoxoxo

Chapter 8

"Prosypayus' moy angel (wake up my angel)," Val whispered in my ear. I groaned, unwilling to get up at that moment. "C'mon we have the show today and then you have to meet Mama Chmerkovskiy. Oh, and by the way, Papa decided to come too," Val added casually, trying not to make direct eye contact. "So much to do…." I groaned. Val smiled abstractedly at me, his mind somewhere else. He suddenly began to stroke my cheek, causing me to blush involuntarily. His smile widened in response. He craned his neck and brushed his lips against the hollow of my throat and trailed kisses back up my cheek. He paused for a moment, then proceeded to kiss me gently. I tried to pull him closer, but he wouldn't allow it. When I pulled away, I pouted. "Hey, if I didn't stop we would have never gotten out of here," Val said in defense. "That suits me," I remarked. "Another day," Val replied, a smile threatened to spread across my face. "I'll hold you to that," I warned. "I really hope you do," Val admitted, smirking.

I reluctantly went home so I could do the things around my apartment I neglected to do and mentally prepare myself to meet the head of the Chmerkovskiys. The first thing I did upon returning home was letting everybody know I was alive. I honestly didn't make much contact with anyone besides Val and the producers at ABC as of late. My friends and family complained that I wasn't ever free to o anything and I was never home. They complained that I was way too involved with the show and focused all of my energy. What they didn't understand is that I wasn't focusing my energy on the show, but on Val himself. But I wasn't about to tell them that.

Sarah called me from out of the blue while I was at home. She was pleasantly surprised that I was actually at home at the moment and begged to come over. I caved because a)I felt like I've been neglecting everyone but Val b) I wasn't actually doing anything at the moment and maybe it would convince everyone I wasn't living solely in DWTS world.

As soon as she got in the door, 20 Questions began. "Soooo….., what do you think of Val so far?" she asked. I felt a flash of annoyance at the fact that she asked me albeit almost rhetorical question and yet, expected an answer. "He's a really good teacher. He's intense, albeit, but he's really supportive and patient," I responded platonically, trying not to insinuate anything more than a professional partnership/friendship. "C'mon you can't tell me you don't have goo goo eyes for him. You two have obvious chemistry. He's a hottie pitottie with a swimmer's body! How could you not want _that?!_," she ranted in exasperation. "First of all, he's a human being, not a _thing_. Secondly, we keep it professional," I inwardly winced at that statement, acknowledging the outright lie. "And thirdly, I'm an actress. I pretend to have chemistry for a living," I reminded her. "That is true. But _still ,_you _have_ to find him, like, really attractive," she insisted, leaning forward in her chair to emphasize the look she was giving me. "Yeah, he's outwardly attractive in all his Russian glory, but what's inside is even better, everything behind the face counts. But, look, I'm nineteen and he's twenty-six. We're really good friends and dance partners but that's where the buck stops," I told her, feeling terrible inside for the string of lies I just told her. I just wanted to see how Mama C and Papa C reacted to this new relationship before I went telling everyone else. I told myself I would tell her when the right time came.

Soon enough, Sarah got an urgent call from the set director at Sunset Studios and had to leave to meet the set director ASAP. That call came at a perfect time because at that moment I, myself, had to leave to go to ABC studios to prepare for the show.  
I walked into my trailer to put on my costume. My samba costume was a 180 from what my paso doble costume looked like. The dress was short and flouncy. It was fuchsia, but when I looked at the material closely, several different shades of pink made up the fuchsia fabric. Not to mention it was embellished with thousands of tiny crystals. The entire dress shimmered in the smallest amount of light. I shook my head when I realized how much the fabric hugged my curves and truly how short it was. _I don't know how any of this helps Val's self-control. He's always complaining about how I'm always trying to undermine his self-control when he's doing all this for my benefit. Yet, this is what he dresses me in. Then again, it's Val…._I thought to myself.

As I walked away from the mirror, something caught my eye. A small black box with a huge red satin bow sat on my small vanity. A small, hand written note was beside it. "Krasavisa, you're going to do amazing tonight. Wear these tonight with the costume. Love you, Val," the note read. I popped open the box anxiously. It revealed a large pair of chandelier earrings lying on red satin. My eyes caught the label on the inside of the lid. Cartier. The same jeweler that made Kate Middleton's tiara for her wedding to Prince William. That's when it hit me. The stones in the earrings were _diamonds. _And they were _huge._ They had to have cost more money than some third world countries have altogether. I felt so special and so loved. I knew he made a pretty penny being on the show, having the dance studio with Maks, and his up and coming music career. Still, it wasn't like these earrings were just a drop in the bucket. I would have to find some way to repay him. At the very least, I would have to show him just how much I appreciated the extravagant gift.

I put on the earrings, just to see how they would look. I would have to take them off so the hairstylist could do my hair as Val would dictate. The earrings glistened in the light. The lights in my trailer weren't the best at that point, so I could only imagine what the earrings would look like inside the ballroom.

I plopped down in the stylist's chair impatiently waiting for the stylist to start on my hair so that I could be out as soon as possible. Val came to sit next to me, smiling because he saw my irritated and impatient expression. "What will the style be for tonight, Val? The stylist asked, prepping my hair. I'm thinking just a simple updo, very low maintenance," Val replied, glancing at me sideways. "Thank you," I mouthed towards him.

The makeup artists were running behind, so I had some free time before I had to get my makeup done. "Val?" I said, turning towards him. "Yeah, babe?" he responded, looking up from his iPhone. "Can I talk to you somewhere where there's less people?" I asked tentatively, anxiously awaiting his response. "Yeah, let's go to my dressing room," Val replied, getting up from his chair. His demeanor read as slightly apprehensive.

I followed Val down the long, almost bleak looking corridors that criss-crossed ABC Studios. We were careful not to hold hands in case someone walked past. I silently prayed that no one would even see us walk in to his dressing room.

We walked into his dressing room and I quickly closed the door behind me. I then locked the knob on the door. Believing that locking just the knob was not enough, I walked over, grabbed a chair, and balanced said chair under the knob. "What are you do-" Val asked, but was cut off mid-sentence when I slammed him into the wall and kissed him feverishly. Val responded immediately, without hesitation. Val kept a tight hold on my waist, in an effort to keep my hair intact. It would be hard to give a believable explanation on how I managed to mess up my hair that badly to where I needed it completely redone. I subconsciously jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. Val spun us around so that I was sandwiched between him and the wall. His elbows rested on either side of my face, keeping me there. Not that I minded in the slightest. I felt like I could stay there forever. I became increasingly aggressive, grabbing at his face soon after he pulled away for air. I was being extremely greedy and needy but I didn't care. I physically _needed_ him, like I needed oxygen to breathe. It was like some animalistic instinct that I couldn't resist.

After a certain amount of time, Val pulled away. His eyes were wild and slightly bemused. His jaw was clenched in acute restraint as a stood there taunting him. I really did undermine his self-control. "Not that I'm complaining, far from it, but I'm curious. What caused the onslaught of that aggressive series of kisses?" He asked, his accent more pronounced. His expression and the more pronounced accent made me want to kiss him again. "It was more or less a thank you for the gorgeous earrings. I was considering getting you something in return, but I think I have something else in mind…." I trailed of suggestively, tracing my index finger down his cheek bone all the way down his chest and abs. It raised goosebumps on his skin and a chill ran down his spine. Val pulled me into his chest and whispered Russian words in my ear. His silky, velvet voice whispered quick, low words into my ear. I was becoming closer to fluency, but I struggled to catch all of it. I surmised from the words that I was able to catch there was going to be more kissing.

"I love you," I murmured into his neck. "More than anything," he whispered in reply, brushing back a few strands of hair that had straggled. I held onto him, wishing I could just freeze this moment in time. It was so perfect.

We obtained a perfect score much to our delight. Val hugged me profusely. At times, I felt him about to lean in and kiss me. I saw him stop himself and duck to kiss my temple instead. Because of Val's, at the time, convenient ethnicity, the kiss was a very common thing and did not necessarily mean romance. Russians are way too passionate to give their significant other a peck on the forehead. And then it hit me I would most likely have to curb my physical contact pretty dramatically due to Val's parents' visit right after the show. _Just a couple of hours_ I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys. I'm ever so sorry that I took so long to update the last chapter. I really wish I could have worked on it more but all this last minute school related nonsense as well as summer reading impeded my ability to update as I and all of you would like me to. Please peruse this chapter at your leisure and enjoy. Please review! Oh and it's Val's POV this time. Xoxoxo

Chapter 9

I chuckled to myself as I watched Aria pace the floor back and forth in a ten foot line. She was so nervous to meet my parents. What she didn't realize was my parents are the nicest people. Granted they're very passionate people- they're Russian- and can be _very_ stubborn, but still very easy to get along with. I knew her biggest fear had to be what my parents thought of me dating a nineteen year old. It was only natural. After Kelly and Zendaya though, I think my parents are used to me being around people who have a considerable age gap with me. Not that I dated Kelly or Zendaya, but my parents are just used to age difference. Not to mention where they come from it's still viewed morally acceptable for a sixteen year old to go off and marry a thirty something guy.

Aria was messing with her deep mahogany hair in the mirror when the doorbell rang. A panic-stricken look crossed her face and she began to chew on her bottom lip-something she did when she was nervous. I found it endearing, but worried sometimes that she might actually bite off her lip.

I strode to the door and opened it, knowing exactly who it was. I opened the door to find my smiling parents, but I could tell someone was just coming up the drive. "Maks?" I called down the driveway, once I realized that it was him. "I wasn't going to miss a family dinner, especially if Mama's cooking," he replied, as he stepped through the doorway.

I walked into the hallway in the back of the house to go find Aria so she could come meet my parents. I found her staring in the mirror of my master suite bathroom, panic all over her face. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my head on her shoulder. She sighed, her nerves apparently building.

"There's nothing to worry about, Krasavitsa. My parents are the sweetest people and it is impossible that they won't like you," I told her, try to calm her fears. "I trust you," she replied, resting her right hand on my cheek. With that, I took her hand and towed her into the dining room before she decided to be afraid again.

"Mama, Papa, this is Aria," I introduced them to her, gesturing to her. "Ona velikolepna, Valentin (She is gorgeous, Valentin)," Mama commented. "I know," I said in assent. Aria raised an eyebrow at my answer because she couldn't have heard the question that I answered. I figured she'd just hound me later for the answer. Aria introduced herself to my parents in Russian with a perfect accent. Their eyes grew wide in surprise and awe. They were truly impressed by her.

"They're in love with her, Bro," Maks commented, nudging me with his elbow. I turned my head to where the three of them were standing. My parents were talking animatedly with Aria and all three of them were smiling and laughing. "That makes three of us then," I replied, smiling in her direction. "Four," Maks corrected, also looking on at our parents and Aria. "The only thing that I'm worried about is telling them exactly how old she is," I admitted, feeling anxiety at the very thought. "But they received Kelly and Zendaya so well, and Zendaya is still practically family, Val. And Z was three years younger than Aria is now when Mama and Papa met her. "But I wasn't _dating _her," I explained. "It'll be O.K., the sooner you tell them the better you'll feel," Maks said encouragingly.

"Hey Aria?" Maks called to her across the room. "Hmmm?" she replied as she spun around to see who had called her. "Do you wanna come and see the finished renovation in the basement?" he asked, sounding like he knew the answer but had to ask anyways. "Sure," she answered, following him towards the door that led to the basement. I signed the word "thank you" in ASL. Maks got a kick out of that one. It was one of our many inside jokes.

"Mama, Papa, sadis' mne nuzhno pogovorit' s vami o chem-to (Mama, Papa, come sit. I need to talk to you about something)" I called from the chair I was sitting in. they sat on the sectional with anxious and worried expressions. "I figured I'd better tell you this now. Aria is nineteen. She's perfectly legal and everything I just know there is a considerable age gap and I just wanted you two to be aware. Especially if rumors about us start finding their way into the tabloids," I said, nervously awaiting their response.

"Valentin, I'm glad you told us in advance about her age, but you know age means nothing to us. But it helps that there's no question of legality. She could be any age and we'd love her just the same. She is a wonderful girl, Valentin. So kind, bright, passionate, and encouraging. She's perfect for you," Mama said in praise of her.

"I know. I'm not sure how I lucked out on this one, I really don't," I said, truly realizing what I had. "It has to be the evil eye necklace that I gave to you that was made back in Ukraine," Mama interjected. "Maybe," I replied, letting the idea sink in.

The five of sat around the mahogany table, leaving more than half of it empty(the table sat twelve; a necessity with a large extended Russian family and a myriad of friends that pop in and out on a continual basis).

As hard as I fought to make it otherwise, the conversation at the table was centered around the topic of our relationship. It was less a conversation and more a real life 20 questions. Some of the questions were harmless, very non-invasive, and easily answered. Other questions were almost the opposite.

"So Aria, how do you feel about children?" Mama asked, forgetting that she wasn't in Russia and most girls (a loose use of the word girl albeit) Aria's age weren't thinking about getting knocked up ASAP. "I uhmm love kids and everything, I mean I have three siblings. I plan to have children of my own someday," she answered, obviously blindsided. I gave my mother a disapproving stare. "I didn't mean to be blunt, Valentin, it's just that you're not getting any younger and I think you need to start considering things like children seriously," she retorted. "When it happens, it happens. I'm in no rush and neither is Aria. You should be giving this lecture to your other, _older_, son. You're like what, fifty-five now, Maksy?" I asked sarcastically. "Har Har Har, good one. Very original, just like your choreography, Bro," Maks shot back sarcastically with a smug smile. "Don't be spiteful because my partner is prettier and more talented than yours," I replied, continuing the banter. With that said, I turned to Aria, kissed her lightly on the lips, and said, "I love you,". "I love you too," she replied, pecking my cheek.

Across the room, my parents were beaming. They just about chocked with happiness and pride. For a while, they worried that I'd never find someone that could have a concrete relationship with that had a definitive and foreseeable future. I was glad I could make both my parents and I happy at the same time.

It had been a while since we had all finished dinner, we all were still sitting around the table conversing. Thankfully, the conversation had shifted onto Maksim. My parents were desperately trying to convince him that he need to find a nice girl and settle down already. They threatened an arranged marriage on him. The look on his face was priceless. I busted out in a laughing fit, unable to control myself.

Maks gave me a dirty look. "Hey now, it's really not my fault that I'm the more attractive and talented brother. I can't help it that I'm a babe magnet," I said smugly as I leaned back in my chair with a satisfied look on my face. "Well then, you better demagnetize yourself—like now," Aria remarked giving me a typical "Aria" glare.

"And this is why I love this girl. I think you've met your match, Bro," Maks said laughing as he hugged her to his side.

We were all conversing and we heard a strange noise. We all looked in the direction that the sound came from. We all then realized that it was Aria's iPhone that made the noise as she was looking at the screen. Seconds later, Aria excused herself from the table hastily, her voice cracking. I noticed tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. She darted down the hall into one of the rooms. The four of us all looked at each other, stunned. Wordlessly, I got up from the table and went down the hall to find her.

I found my bedroom door opened slightly and gently pushed it the rest of the way open. I found Aria sitting against the wall, sobbing into her hands. My heart broke for her. It physically hurt me to see her that way. I sat next to her and wordlessly pulled her to my chest. Her arms wound around my neck and she sobbed into my t-shirt. I decided to let her cry it all out and release all of the emotion. About twenty minutes later her sobs quieted and stopped altogether. I pulled her away from me so that I could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her entire face took on a somber quality. I didn't like it. At all.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She said nothing but held up her iPhone. On the screen was a text message. The gist of the message was that a guy wanted Aria back and he was so depressed when she left him he could barely function and he's hurting. A pang of jealously hit me, instinctive and strong.

"Who is this from?" I asked gently, trying not to sound accusatory. "My ex Ryan. I literally walked on him cheating on me, so I broke up with him on the spot. The reason I got so upset was because last week my mom called. She has been friends with Ryan's mom for years and she told my mom Ryan ended up in the hospital because he was so depressed after I broke up with him. My mom told me all this during the phone call. As if I didn't feel bad enough, Ryan had to send me a text that only worsened my guilt. I broke down thinking that I put him in the hospital," she rambled as her eyes turned glassy.

"Sweetheart, none of this is your fault. He's the asshole who threw away the best thing he ever had. I do owe that guy one thing. He allowed me to find the best thing that ever happened to me. I feel like a broken record, but I want you to know how much I'm in love with you. How much better my day is when I see you. You complete me. I hope to make you as every bit happy as you make me," I said, holding her gaze.

"YA lyublyu tebya bol'she, chem ya mogu tebe govoril," she murmed into my neck. (I love you more than I can ever tell you)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has been SO LONG. My schedule has been crazy. Anyways, we're back to Aria POV. Enjoy and please please please review! Xoxoxo

Chapter 10

"And the next couple safe is…Aria and Val,". I exhaled in relief. Val picked me up by my waist and spun me around and placed a chaste kiss on my temple. "So proud of you, Krasavitsa. You couldn't have possibly done any better," he whispered in a low tone.

"I couldn't have done it without the best teacher, like ever," I whispered back, smiling.

"Teacher? That sounds pretty platonic to me. Where's the passion, the romance?" Val said sultrily in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. He was amazingly good at making is voice sexy. Not that it wasn't normally; I mean c'mon, _nobody _is resistant to that accent of his. But when he really put effort into the way his voice sounded, it was like the voice of a Russian archangel. It was hypnotic. His voice is usually what talked me into doing a lot of things.

"Oh, well I was gonna save it for later," I explained in a teasing tone. Val's eyes lit up as a response to my words. He looked like a hungry bear at that moment. I learned that teasing Val ultimately ends up with him taking matters into his own hands.

By that time, we were walking down a bleak, whitewashed hallway backstage. I grabbed Val's hand so he would stop. I quickly gave him a quick kiss right on the corner of his mouth. His arms snatched at the air as I quickly slipped away from and ran down the hall, giving him a coy smile. However, I was running in ballroom heels and Val was much faster than me. He had incredible speed and endurance after all his years doing ballroom. He soon caught up to me, not even panting in the slightest.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Val said, using the classic line, grinning from ear to ear. Before the neurons in my brain even had time to calculate my next move, Val had flung me over his shoulder like I was Raggedy Anne or something. He threw the door of the room closest to us open and strode inside.

He quickly shut the door, locked it, and put a chair under the knob for good measure. He gingerly set me down on the luxurious velvet chaise against the opposite wall. The thought flashed through my mind that the owner of the dressing room would probably come back soon. It took a few more moments for me to realize that it was, in fact, Val's dressing room.

_I'm dating a really smart guy_, I thought. It was one of the last coherent thoughts I was able to have for a while. Val walked over to the chaise where I was currently stretched out, and sat beside me. His eyes were full of mischief. A devious grin began to take shape on his face.

It didn't take more than thirty seconds for Val's lips to be glued to mine. I should have expected as much. This man had a more-than-healthy dose of passion. I gasped in surprise, but quickly acclimated.

I clung to Val for dear life. I couldn't help but smile through the kiss. Val had a way of making me feel so special and so desirable. Just as it was getting good, Val unfortunately pulled away, only to pull me back to him and tuck hy head under his chin.

I turned my face to full pout mode. I absolutely _hated_ when he pulled away like that. I made a point for Val to see my unhappy expression.

"Babe, you know just as well as I do, if I don't stop us, we won't stop at all. I know that doesn't even cross your mind," Val said as a rebuttal to my poutiness.

"Here's a really good idea: _don't stop _and you wouldn't have to worry about anything," I suggested. I had suggested this several times to no avail. A small smile graced Val's lips and he shook his head.

"Really? In a dressing room? You deserve so much better than that, Krasavitsa. Please try to be a little more patient. It'll happen, believe me. My self-control has its limits. Said limits are shrinking at a pretty consistent pace because you just to love to undermine my self-control," he said in a way that made me feel a little silly. I guess a dressing room isn't the most glamorous spot. But I never really think everything through. I made a mental note to think stuff through from then on.

"I guess I do undermine your self-control. But you have to admit it's partially your fault by putting me in those Body Con dresses. That's all you," I pointed out, not about to admit full guilt.

"Can't I throw myself one bone? I'm just enjoying the bouquet while resisting the wine," he said absolute innocence. His eyes were full of the emotion. I instantly felt bad. He was really only doing this for me. It was nice to know that he truly loved me for me, not just my physicality.

"I suppose. I'll stop pouting if I can stay at your house tonight, as long as you'll have me. I'll be on my best behavior, well I mean kisses are still fair game, but I'll be on my best behavior, scout's honor," I said as I gave Val a mock salute.

"Of course I'll have you. I love having you at the house. But I unfortunately have to leave early tomorrow morning for meetings and stuff. I'll again put you in the care of the ever capable Maksim," Val said, placing his hands on either side of my face.

As we walked into the Chmerkovskiy house, a thudding along the cherry hardwood floor could be heard. A few seconds later the adorable Sir Sleep came bounding into sight, greeting Daddy and Mommy (I was referred to as Mommy. We basically played house with the dog.). "How's my big boy today?" I cooed in a baby voice, cradling the plump dog like a baby. Val mumbled something in Russian, too quick and low for me to hear.

We decided to cuddle on the couch and channel surf. We were hungry, but too tired and lazy to actually get up and make something. We decided that we would just have Maks make us something when he got home.

I lay in Val's arms, reveling in pure bliss. I just wanted to lay there forever. _This has to be what heaven feels like,_ I thought. I snuggled closer to Val, craving to be closer to him. His strong arms held me tighter to his chest. I discreetly inhaled right beneath the indentation on his collar bone. His scent was always intoxicating. It was always a mixture of mint, leather, and a trace amount of cologne. I always wished I could bottle it and spray it around my house like it was Febreze. Since I couldn't do that, I would pilfer his hoodies and leather jackets. Once the scent wore off one of Val's articles of clothing, I would put it in his hamper and take a new one. Val never noticed.

"So I'm trying to be precocious or anything, but I'm curious, how many kids do you want? If you want any, that is," I blurted out. I instantly regretted it. Val ha a strange look on his face in response to the question. "I'm sorry, forget that I asked that. It was a weird question just to randomly ask," I apologized, trying to move onto another topic of conversation.

"No no, I'm actually glad you asked that question," he explained reassuringly. "We'll I'm Russian, Ukrainian to be exact, so I think naturally I'll have a big family. Probably a minimum of four kids. But only on the condition that at last two of them look exactly like you. That way they will be the most beautiful people the world has ever seen," he said conditionally.

At that moment my heart was mush and my breathe got caught in my throat. "You want to have children with _me_?" I asked, trying to process what he had just said.

"Of course I do. I mean not for a while obviously. You're still young yet. I can tell you with definite certainty that I'm not quite ready to be a dad yet. I would be the luckiest person on Earth if I got to have you as the mother of my children. I don't think any other person out there would be better for the job," he said earnestly.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I asked rhetorically, trying to refrain myself from breaking my promise to be on my best behavior.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied as he stroked my cheek


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys, I am now officially attempting to update both stories on a weekly basis. Hopefully this story will be done and uploaded by tonight, which means that I will have updated twice in a 48 hour period, which is an insanely huge accomplishment. Enjoy and review as always xoxoxoxox

Chapter 11

When Val says cute things like "love you more" I honestly cannot help myself. Especially, when he (I swear on purpose) makes his voice all velvety and makes his accent more pronounced. At this point, I was putty in his capable hands. I all but threw my promise out the window and kissed Val with abandon.

I grabbed his face with tenacious fingers, unwilling for an inch of space to come between us. "I thought *kiss* that you *kiss* promised *kiss* to be *kiss* on your *kiss* best behavior *kiss," Val mumbled in the mere seconds his lips were free to talk. I didn't even bother to reply. As much as I desperately wanted to, I wasn't going to push Val any farther. I was content to be with him like this for the time being

Suddenly, Val was not content with our current location. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the kitchen. I became confused as to why we were in the kitchen as he sat me down on the cool, granite counter. I was going to ask as to why he moved me to the kitchen, but his lips met mine again before the words could grace my lips.

"Why is it that every time I come home I open the door to find you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats?! A better question is why on the kitchen counter, Val? We have to put food there!" poor Maks rambled. I started to feel bad for him. Nobody wants to see some girl ravaging their little brother. But in our defense, he never could come at the right time.

"Sorry Maksim, I just needed better leverage," Val explained with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go and ram my head against the wall, and maybe the terrible images you just put in my head will go away," Maks said with a hint of annoyance.

"Wait," I said hopping off the counter, not wanting Maks to leave quite yet.

"Yes?" he asked, his tone softening. He always talked to me in a more, shall we say, gentle manner.

"Could you pwetty pwease with a cherry on top, make your brother and I something to eat? I would have asked Valentin over here, but we all know you cook the best second to Mama C," I said flatteringly. Val gave me a dirty look, but I figured it wasn't anything that a kiss or two couldn't solve.

"Anything for my little Aria," Maks agreed, patting my head. "On the condition you don't PDA with Valentin in my presence," he added conditionally.

"Scout's honor," I answered, giving him a mock salute.

I went upstairs on the pretense that I was going to the bathroom. However, I completely bypassed the bathroom and went straight into Val's room. The jeans that I had on had become increasingly uncomfortable. I went straight to Val's closet and hunted for a hoodie. I stumbled upon my favorite hoodie, his Team Valria hoodie.

I changed out of my clothes and slipped on the hoodie. The hoodie was baggy and came a couple of inches above my knee. I decided that I was going to wear just the hoodie as a very comfy/warm dress that smelled exactly like Valentin. (I always liked saying Valentin as opposed to Val because it sounded sexier).

I came down the staircase and walked into the living room. I looked towards the kitchen and saw two bulging pairs of eyes staring at me. Maksim dropped the plate he was holding and it clattered noisily to the tumbled travertine marble floor. Val sat rigid on the sectional, paying no attention to whatever was on the T.V. He recovered and his eyes swept very conspicuously over me. I gave him an innocent smile.

I walked over to Val and sat sideways on his lap, my legs lying across his lap. I mentally thanked the Lord I had decided to shave my legs the night before. I rested my head in between Val's shoulder and chin.

"May I ask how and why you're wearing my hoodie in a very tempting manner?" Val asked curiously, playing with my hair. His eyes were alight with burning curiosity.

"Well I kind of made a detour to your bedroom and changed into one of our hoodies. My jeans were just getting annoying and I didn't want to wear your sweatpants or anything because I was too hot. Your hoodie was long enough to work as a makeshift dress. There was no tempting intended in wearing this, but I'm not exactly adverse to the effect. And to be honest, it smells like you. You have a great smell, if you didn't know that already. I explained as I traced lazy circles on his collar bone with my finger.

"I actually really like you in the hoodie. You look pretty sexy in it, if I do say so myself. Very tempting. I'm glad to know that you enjoy my natural scent. What do I smell like?" he asked in a curious tone.

"It's a mixture of leather, mint, and cologne. If I could bottle it, I'd do a sales pitch to Febreze. It would sell like hot cakes. We could call it 'Valentin'," I proposed. I thought Val had the potential to create a great fragrance line.

"That's good to know. Maksim, how is the food coming along?" he asked. I turned and looked towards the kitchen. Two plates were placed on the breakfast bar that had whatever Maks had made on them. Beside each plate was a glass filled with some kind of beverage.

"Dinner is served, Aria and Valentin," Maks announced. I went to get up, but Val picked me up, carried me into the kitchen, and set me down on the leather bar stool.

"The two of you have Mama C's Ukrainian Special in front of you with a glass of rose basil and lemon iced tea. Enjoy," Maks said, as he looked admiringly at what he had made.

I dug in the food in front of me without hesitation. "Maks, this is amazing! If the whole dancing career doesn't work for you anymore, you should definitely become a chef. You definitely have a talent here," I complimented.

"Thanks Aria, I'm glad somebody appreciates my culinary talents," he said in a scoffing tone, clearly directed at his brother. Val was too preoccupied with stuffing his face to notice.

"You know Maks, I might be able to learn how to cook like you and Ma do, but I constantly trying to keep this one's virtue intact," Val said in a somewhat joking tone, his thumb jabbed in my direction.

My face turned beet red. "Hey, it's really not something to joke about," I said defensively. They didn't say anything because they didn't hear a word I said because they were howling with laughter.

Hurt and embarrassed, I bolted up the staircase and ran into Val's room. I flopped myself onto the bed and began to sob. I was crying for several reasons. First off, I felt bad for seemingly throwing myself at Val every opportunity I got. Secondly, I was completely mortified after Val would joke about something like that with his brother. Thirdly, I doubted that Val even realized that my virtue was actually very much intact, thus joked about it like it was nonexistent. The whole topic I was very sensitive about simply because I had no experience with it. Not to mention, the Chmerkovskiy brothers had succeeded in making me feel like a desperate and needy little girl.

I forced myself to cease my sobs momentarily, so I could hear what was going on in the kitchen. It was silent downstairs, and I didn't know what to make of it. I silence made everything worse and the sobbing resumed.

After an unknown amount of time, I heard a knock on the door. "Go away," I managed to choke out feebly in between the sobs. The door opened despite what I had said.

I felt someone sit on the bed beside me. "Krasavitsa, please talk to me," a voice that I recognized immediately as Val's said in way that made it sound like he was begging. I shook my head in defiance, not trusting my voice.

I felt Val lay down beside me and wrap his arms around me. I tried to squirm out of his embrace unsuccessfully. He pried my hands from my face, and turned me around so that we were face to face. "I'm so sorry for whatever I did. It kills me to see you hurting, especially when I'm the cause. Could you please tell me what upset you so much?" Val said, his pleading eyes boring into me.

"Maybe because you joked about having to protect my virtue like you know I couldn't possibly have one and because I'm always apparently _seducing_ you or something. To tell you the truth, my virtue is completely intact. It hurts that you'd automatically assume that it wasn't. and for you to joke about it makes it even worse. I don't think I ever told you, but back when I was with Ryan, he pressured me the entire relationship. He honestly didn't give two shits about how I said I wasn't ready and I didn't want to. He was damn near coercing me on several occasions. So maybe I was "seducing" you because I wanted to give you something that, for the first time, I wanted to give and wasn't being pressured to," I explained, about read to start another round of sobs.

"Oh my God Aria, I'm so sorry I was such an ass. I had no idea. I should be ever so lucky you'd want to give me something like that. I should have joked about it. I just haven't wanted to take that step yet because I want it to be completely perfect in every way possible. I swear it will happen. One of these days you're going to do something cute like wear my hoodie and that'll be it, I swear. I feel my resolve decreasing by the hour. Will you please forgive my stupid self?" he asked in a pleading tone. He was like a sad puppy. I couldn't resist.

"Yes, you know I can't stay mad at you for very long. You're just too adorable when you grovel," I said, touching his nose.

"God, I love you,"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys, I seem to be a roll with this story. I'm going to attempt to update Found You right after this. I just had a good idea pop into my head and I' not about to lose it. I sound like a broken record, but enjoy and review! Xoxoxoxo Staying in Aria POV for this chapter. I may switch to Val's next chapter. Oh and if anyone would like for me to update Can't Let You Go let me know, and I will. I just want to make sure I'm focusing my attention to what everyone wants to read more

Chapter 12

_"Aria, I need you. Please come back into my life. I'm nothing without you. Please, I'm begging you. I love you. Please, I'm really hurting. I can't even swim anymore….please, Aria, please!," _

"No, no, no, no, leave me alone, Ryan. Stop!...please, please just stop! NOOOO!" I rambled as I jolted awake from the dream. I was breathing so hard my lungs ached with the effort. It took me a little bit to realize I was awake.

"Babe, shhhhhh, it's O.K., shhhhh, I'm here…..shhhhh…..you're safe…..," Val chanted as he pulled me close to his chest. At that point, the entire dream flooded back into my consciousness. Sobs began to slip from my lips and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Val just rocked me, whispering sweet nothings in Russian in my ear. I began breathing in tandem with his heartbeat so I wouldn't hyperventilate. I focused on his voice, trying to calm myself down.

I suddenly kissed Val, not exactly realizing what I was doing. No doubt confused, worried, and scared, he broke off the kiss immediately. Later, I realized that the kiss was an ill-conceived attempt to force Ryan out of my head.

"I'm s-so-s-sso-sor-sorry," I stuttered through the sobbing. I felt like a complete idiot who was always crying. At that moment, all I could think of was that Val must have thought I was an emotional wreck.

"No sweetheart, it's O.K., you're O.K., I'm here….shhhh….it's all over….shhhh," he again chanted, in an effort to calm me down. It actually began to work.

After a good ten minutes, the sobbing had subsided and I was able to speak normally. "I'm sorry, Val, that you had to see the emotional mess, it's just that Ry-,".

"There's absolutely no need to apologize, Krasavitsa. You didn't do anything wrong. That asshole obviously hurt you in the past. It's not your fault. But I'm going to do my damndest to make you the happiest girl in the world so you can finally forget about that low-life. Any guy that treats a girl like that oughtta be taken into a dark alley somewhere….,".

Instead of saying anything, I just kissed his cheek, and held onto him tighter. "As much as I'd like to stay here the entire day, I have to go and go do business-y things. However, I have entrusted you into Maksim's care. Be gentle with him, he can actually be a little delicate sometimes, Aria. You can go wake up Mr. Chef and get him to make you a five-star breakfast. I'm going to hop in the shower,".

"I think maybe I'll just stay here, I don't really have an appetite anymore…" I cooed, giving Val a devious look. I really didn't think he was going to agree, but it's just funny to watch his facial expressions.

"Yeah, okay. We both know that's just asking for trouble…..Please, patience," Val pleaded. He had to be frustrated by now. But, hey, I at least deserved an "A" for effort.

My gaze conspicuously swept over Val, just to make him the tiniest bit uncomfortable, and I walked out of the room without another word. Deciding that my appetite was back, (it never really left, but…) I strode down the hallway to Maks' room.

I cracked open the door to find a very peaceful-looking Maks sleeping, curled up into the fetal position. I lived for messing with this guy. I was not about to let this premiere opportunity to do so, slip away. I backed all the way to the banister in the hallway, so I could get a running start. I ran as fast as I could in that short of a distance and pounced on the unsuspecting victim, A.K.A. Maks.

A string, of what I was sure, were Russian profanities, spewed from his mouth. "Wakey, wakey, Maksy! You need to get up now," I said in a baby voice that I often used when I was speaking to Maks.

"Why do I have to get up? I'm off from all business-like responsibilities today," he groaned. Maks values his sleep more than any other person I know. If you wake him up two minutes early, he will hold those two minutes against you.

"Because, according to Val, you're my indentured servant for the day," I explained in an overtly happy tone. It always annoyed him when I made my voice extra peppy on purpose, so I was more than happy to go that one extra mile.

"My brother would say something like that. Typical Valentin. You just have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, letting out a short laugh.

"No, he just loves me," I replied, grinning like an idiot.

"That's about the only plausible explanation I can come up with right now," Maks acceded. I took a moment to revel in the fact that Maks indirectly admitted that I was right. That right there is called a breakthrough.

A few minutes later, the two of us had made it into the kitchen. "Okay, so what would Her Royal Highness Tsarina Aria like for breakfast?" Maks, Chef Extraordinaire, asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Oooooh I get to be a Russian monarch now? I'm really liking this, Maksim. "Something sweet, I trust your expertise in this field,". Honestly, Maks could have made just about anything and I would have loved it.

"So, about yesterday, I'm really sorry about Val and I being complete assholes. It really wasn't something to joke about, at all. And in the end, it was none of my business to begin with. Forgive me?" he apologized, as he threw several ingredients into a bowl and began mixing. It was hard to be mad at him when he was making me a first-class breakfast. And he looked cute (puppy version of cute) in his little apron with a towel over his right shoulder.

"I can't really be mad at you when you're wearing a "kiss the chef" apron and your making me a five star breakfast," I acceded. It was hard to stay mad at Maks. Actually, it was hard to be mad at either Chmerkovskiy brother. It must be a Russian thing.

"If it's any consolation, I felt like a complete ass the rest of the day," Maks added somewhat humorously. Maks had a way of making everything seem O.K. His stupid, yet funny little comments made all the difference in my mood.

"Damn right you did," I said self-righteously, trying to stifle the giggles that were bubbling at my lips.

"You can never graciously accept an apology, can you?" he questioned me with mock annoyance. The only way I can really describe our relationship is a classic sibling rivalry. Both of us are extremely tenacious people who _have _to be right.

"Not a chance," I answered with a smug expression. At that moment, I realized that my five-star breakfast was served. Before me was a plate of what appeared to be crepes of some sort with what I thought was chocolate.

"You have in front of you, chocolate chip crepes filled with a strawberry and mascarpone cream, and topped off with a chocolate drizzle. A pure masterpiece, if I do say so myself," he said, answering my unspoken questions.

"It looks amazing. I think you're on to something here, Maksim. Spisibo," I said in praise. I had to give credit where credit was due.

"Thanks, I have to give Bobby Flay partial credit though. I got the recipe for him," Maks admitted sheepishly. That right there was very uncharacteristic of Maksim Chmerkovskiy.

"I never took you as the type of guy that watched Food Network," I said, giggling as I pictured Maks on one of those cooking shows.

"Well, I had two choices; the choices of T.V. shows were limited to Food Network or National Geographic. National Geographic had a lovely feature on the secretive breeding patterns of rhinos that I, in good judgment, passed up. The only other thing I found mildly interesting was the Food Network," he explained mater-of-factly.

"I think bypassing the rhinos was the best option," I allowed. Just thinking of the topic made me kind of nauseated.

"So what does Your Majesty want to do today? Just an FYI, your dearly beloved, Valentin, won't be back until five. You get to spend the rest of the time with MEEEE," Maks said with an evil laugh. As funny as his attempt at an evil laugh was, my heart still sank when I heard Val would be gone for the rest of the day.

"Oh it's O.K., I'll just have to make up for lost time with Val later…," I trailed off, a devious grin consuming my expression. I always loved to mess with Maks head when I said stuff like that.

"Ahhhh….I didn't just hear that. Ewh…pictures forming…my innocence…" he groaned. I lived for moments like these. I really did.

"Oh, by the sounds that come out of your bedroom every so often, that innocence ship sailed a long, long time ago….," I said, smirking at him. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Alright, that's it. I'm going to take you somewhere for the sake of my sanity," Maks announced, looking a little exasperated.

"Okay, Maksy. Whatever you say,".


End file.
